Spin Dating
by Caramelon
Summary: One shot. Le titre résume assez bien l'histoire. Sinon que dire sans spoiler? Ben, c'est du 21. Enfin, le mieux c'est de lire, ne?


Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Spin Dating

Disclaimer : de toute façon, tout le monde les utilise sans aucune permission. C'est un peu comme s'ils étaient tombés dans le domaine public, ne ?

Genre : encore une débilité qui m'est tombée sur le coin de la figure…

**Me voici de retour. Pas avec ce que j'avais prévu mais bon... Chui là, c'est l'essentiel, ne? **

**Spin Dating**

Un hôtel bar-restaurant en centre-ville.

Une soirée organisée : spin dating. Soirée réservée uniquement pour les clients de l'hôtel. La veille, cette soirée avait été organisée pour les couples hétérosexuels. Ce soir-là, le gérant de l'hôtel l'avait organisée pour les homosexuels.

Une simple règle du jeu : les clients désirants participer avaient du s'inscrire dans la journée, et attendaient maintenant autour d'une table les « candidats ». Candidats qui ne faisaient pas forcément partie des clients de l'hôtel et qui avaient été informés par des agences de rencontre. Brève rencontre entre les inscrits et les candidats pouvant déboucher sur un rendez-vous, ou non. Ils avaient 5 minutes chrono pour faire connaissance. Sauf si une personne inscrite mettait fin à l'entrevu avec sa propre sonnette.

Une table isolée entre la baie vitrée donnant sur la piscine de l'hôtel et la cheminée, éteinte à cette époque de l'année.

Un jeune homme assit à cette table. Brun. Cheveux en bataille. Peau quelque peu hâlée. Traits du visage nets. Yeux bleus de prusse. Bouche pincée. Agacée. Ses doigts pianotant la table. Près d'un verre à demi plein d'un liquide ambrée.

Face à lui, un autre jeune homme. Blond décoloré. Bouche en cœur. Yeux noisettes brillant de prétention.

Ennuyeux. Tout simplement ennuyeux. Le blond se disait exceptionnel. Avoir une personnalité hors du commun. Du jamais vu. « Du déjà vu cent fois ! », pensait le brun. Combien de fois avait-il rencontré des personnes qui se trouvaient irrésistibles et dignes d'intérêt ? Navrant…

Le brun lorgnait de plus en plus l'espèce de sonnette qui mettrait fin à son supplice. N'y tenant plus, il y abattit violemment son poing. Un tintement se fit entendre, puis un silence dans la salle s'installa. Suivit de près par un raclement de chaise. Le blond jeta un regard courroucé au brun qui prit une gorgée en lui rendant un regard implacable, avec un soupçon de dédain.

Le brun se passa les doigts dans les cheveux et se les ébouriffa. Du courage. Il lui fallait du courage. La soirée ne faisait que commencer. Et ce n'était que le 5ème homme qu'il rencontrait.

Un raclement de chaise. Un autre jeune homme. Etrange. De longs cheveux châtains noués en une natte. Un immense sourire satisfait. Des yeux bleus cobalts pétillants de malice. Il posa son menton dans la paume de sa main.

« Hello ! »

Voix charmeuse. Une voix grave aux douces intonations. Une voix dangereusement séduisante. Si le brun n'y était pas habitué… Pourtant à la vue de jeune homme, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Duo, enchanté ! », continua le candidat.

« Heero », répondit simplement le brun.

« Pas très bavard, hein ? Dites-moi ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? D'un, vous avez l'air pas très emballé. De deux, je suis la 6ème personne que vous rencontrez en moins de 10 minutes. »

Heero esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Et puis, sans vraiment vouloir vous cirer les bottes, j'arrive pas à croire qu'un type comme vous ait besoin de soirée de se genre pour trouver quelqu'un… », continua Duo.

« On pourrait en dire autant de vous… »

Duo le dévisagea quelques secondes, puis éclata d'un petit rire. Puis il afficha de nouveau son air malicieux.

« Ai-je bien entendu ? Le fameux Heero qui vire les candidats plus vite que son ombre, le fameux Heero qui reste totalement imperméable à toutes tentatives de séduction, vient de me retourner un compliment. Comment dois-je le prendre ? »

Duo haussa un sourcil interrogateur pour appuyer sa question. Heero ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Attention, la sonnette n'est pas loin de ma main ! »

« Et si je vous l'enlevais ? »

« Vous ne serez pas assez rapide »

« J'aime les défis. »

Duo planta ses deux orbes cobalts dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, toujours avec son petit air taquin. Heero l'observait à son tour, sans cacher son amusement. Le jeune homme au longs cheveux nattés le distrayait. Pour une fois, il n'entendait pas un pseudo charmeur parler de lui de long en large. Il lui semblait franc. Une qualité qu'il appréciait plus que tout.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez ici, Heero ? »

« Une vaste blague. »

Duo grimaça.

« Et vous n'aimez pas les blagues ? »

« Du moment qu'elles sont drôles… Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? »

Le sourire espiègle de Duo s'accentua.

« Figurez-vous que mon petit ami m'a planté pour un autre rendez-vous. »

« Vous avez décidé de lui rendre la pareille ? »

« Pas vraiment. Pendant que monsieur s'amuse, moi, je m'ennuyais. Un pote à moi m'a parlé de cette soirée… et me voici ! J'avoue, je ne regrette absolument pas d'être venu… »

Un bref silence les entoura. Pourtant l'atmosphère qui les enveloppait n'était aucunement tendue.

« Vous me plaisez », lui dit soudain Duo. « Allons prendre un verre ailleurs ! Pour mieux faire connaissance. »

Heero prit un air choqué.

« Vous êtes un rapide, vous ! »

« Heero, c'est le but du jeu, non ? Rencontre rapide. Vous me plaisez. Et j'ai envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. »

« Et votre petit ami ? »

Duo balaya l'air de sa main en signe de parfaite indifférence.

« Espérons simplement pour lui qu'il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être même à son rendez-vous. »

Heero éclata d'un petit rire discret. Il le savait. Cet homme était parfaitement incroyable.

« Vous seriez prêt à rompre avec votre petit ami pour simplement sortir avec moi ? »

« Aaahh ! La magie du coup de foudre ! Personne n'y croit. Pourtant quand il vous tombe dessus… »

« Un coup de foudre, rien que ça ! »

« Alors ? Vous venez ? »

« Pourquoi viendrais-je ? »

« Parce que vous aussi vous avez craqué pour moi. »

« Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous. »

Duo se pencha un peu plus vers Heero, un sourire engageant aux lèvres. Il captura le regard de son vis-à-vis.

« Osez dire que je me trompe ! », susurra l'homme à la natte.

« Vous êtes… incroyablement impossible ! Je plains votre petit ami. »

« Croyez-moi, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de vous plaindre une seule fois de mon comportement. En tant que futur petit ami… »

« Vous ne perdez pas le nord, vous ! »

« Jamais. Et je suis très têtu. Alors ce café ? »

Heero le fixa, sincèrement étonné de l'audace de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Et ensuite vous me jetterez comme vous le faites pour votre petit ami ? »

« Du moment que vous ne partez pas en rendez-vous sans me le dire… Je suis très jaloux. Et très possessif. Et je suis plutôt doué au lit. »

« Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? »

« C'est toujours bon à savoir. Et puis, si ça peut vous aider à prendre votre décision… »

« Vous êtes incroyablement choquant. »

Duo éclata de rire.

« Si ça ne vous plait, vous avez toujours votre sonnette. »

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à ladite sonnette.

« Non. J'avoue que je suis très tenté… »

« Parfait. Allons-y Heero ! »

Duo lui tendit la main qu'il saisit. Ils traversèrent toujours main dans la main, la salle du bar-restaurant sous les regards jaloux des hommes qui s'étaient cassés les dents à vouloir séduire Heero. Une fois sortie, Duo plaqua son compagnon contre le mur et prit possession de ses lèvres avec sensualité. Baiser que lui rendit avec joie Heero. Duo le repoussa doucement.

« Heero, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais ici. »

« J'avais une dette envers Quatre. Il m'a alors demandé de participer à une de ses soirées spin dating pour « attirer de la clientèle ».

Duo éclata de rire.

« Satané Quatre ! Il m'a demandé la même chose. Et comme je ne savais pas où tu étais passé… »

Duo embrassa rapidement son compagnon.

« Va falloir dire deux mots à Quat-chan ! Pas question qu'il se serve encore de toi en tant qu'appât ! »

« Jaloux ? »

« Jaloux. Possessif. Et super doué au lit. Oui, c'est tout moi, ça ! »

« Vantard. »

« Ose dire le contraire ! »

Heero se contenta de sourire à son amant et commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« Et si nous rentrions à la maison pour vérifier tes dires ? » lui demanda Heero, taquin.

Duo sourit de toutes ses dents avec une expression gourmande collée sur son visage. Il attira son compagnon contre lui.

« A vos ordres ! »

* * *

Owari.

Et encore un petit délire ! Un ! Comment m'est venu cette histoire ? C'est bébête. J'étais tranquillement entrain de penser à mes futures fics tout en regardant la télé (depuis le temps qu'on me dit de ne plus la regarder…) Bref, j'écoutais, sans vraiment écouter. Quand soudain, j'ai entendu le mot : spin dating. Ca a fait tilt. Et voilà le résultat. A votre avis, je continue de regarder la télé ou je la débranche définitivement ? (J'ai honte! Vais courir me cacher!)


End file.
